El Legado
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Tony y Pepper comienzan a construir un futuro, pero la llegada de alguien podría poner en peligro su felicidad...
1. Chapter 1

**EL LEGADO**

Capítulo I: Primer mes

No había nadie en la habitación, solo el sonido del agua yéndose por el inodoro inundaba el lugar. Unos momentos después la puerta del baño se abrió y tambaleándose salió Virginia Pepper Potts, pálida y demacrada. Se apoyó del marco con los ojos cerrados, aspirando gran cantidad de aire.

- ¿Jarvis?

- Buenos días señorita Potts.

- Buenos días – respondió débilmente - ¿Y Tony?

- El señor Stark se encuentra a tres pisos abajo conversando con el señor Banner – la pelirroja sonrió levemente al pensar en el pobre de Bruce. Hoy llegó procedente de la India, seguramente muy cansado por la larga travesía y su anfitrión ya estaba atosigándolo con lo sucedido en estos meses. Intentó ponerse derecha pero sintió moverse el piso bajo sus pies por lo que volvió a recostarse en el marco. Volvió a respirar profundo y recorrió los quince pasos que la separaban de la cama. Llevaban casi un año viviendo en la remodelada torre Stark mientras terminaban de construir la nueva casa en Malibú.

- Señorita Potts, sugiero llamar al señor Stark. Usted no se encuentra muy bien – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras respiraba hondamente varias veces seguidas.

- No Jarvis, por favor no lo hagas – suplicó – sé que sospecha que algo me sucede.

- Yo diría que está preocupado, obsesionado con saber que le sucede – Pepper se mordió el labio – está creando un programa médico, un scanner que me permita analizarla y dar un diagnóstico general.

- Por lo mismo, se volverá paranoico con el tema – la mujer apoyó sus manos a cada lado sobre la cama - no sé cómo vaya a tomar la noticia y yo necesito confirmarlo.

- Como usted diga señorita Potts – cerró los ojos nuevamente. Esta mañana estaba peor que en los últimos cuatro días.

- Pero quiero pedirte un favor Jarvis.

- El que usted desee.

- Quisiera grabar un video, pero no quiero que Tony se entere ¿sí?

- Como Usted diga. Dígame cuando empiece a grabar y luego lo guardaré en una carpeta ¿le parece bien?

- Si – la mujer volvió a respirar profundamente – Puedes empezar Jarvis – apretó los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos, luchando así por detener las lágrimas. Un cúmulo de sentimientos la recorría entera.

- Grabando – y suspiró.

- Hola. Yo… - bufó – soy Virginia Potts o Pepper Potts, casi tengo 35 años, actualmente soy la CEO de Stark Industries y estoy comprometida con… - gruñó – Bueno yo, no sé porque estoy grabando este video o para quien, las náuseas y arcadas que estoy reprimiendo no me dejan pensar con claridad, aunque creo que lo hago porque no tengo a quien decírselo antes que a Tony, pero… - agacha la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos celeste con su pelirrojo cerquillo mientras juntaba sus manos en su regazo - ¡Dios! Tengo miedo – y una lágrima escapó – Tengo mucho miedo, siento una alegría inmensa, aunque el pánico me está haciendo temblar. Exactamente no sé qué hacer – metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pijama y las lágrimas empezaron a caer raudas - ¡No pensé en esto! Siendo sincera soñé en algún momento de mi vida en pasar por esta etapa pero al pasar los años, la vida que llevo y comparto con Tony ya lo había descartado. Esto es algo muy grande, implica demasiada responsabilidad de mi parte y de la suya, si es que desea tenerla – los sollozos se hicieron sonoros mientras sacaba un objeto del bolsillo, para ser exactos, un palillo blanco que sostuvo entre sus manos - No sé cómo paso – rodó los ojos – Bueno si lo sé, pero ambos nos cuidamos, o eso creo – rápidamente rememoró un par de ocasiones en que lo último que pensaron fue en la protección. Le dio vuelta al objeto mostrando en el dos rayitas rojas – estoy embarazada – y contuvo un sollozo para continuar – Perdóname Tony. Lo sé, no lo planeamos, pero según la prueba hay alguien en camino que va a depender de nosotros o tal vez de mí, dependiendo lo que quieras para tu futuro, nuestro futuro – la idea de que el castaño termine su relación la entristecía. El tipo ha dado muestras de cambios, incluso mantiene contacto con aquel niño, Harley de Tenesse, que lo ayudó pero de ahí a tener un hijo hay mucha diferencia. Cada vez que conversaban eran dos niños peleando por ver quién era más genio, llegando a veces a regañar al multimillonario por pelear con el pequeño – Te amo y sé que tú a mí – se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – por lo pronto iré a confirmarlo, aunque con estos síntomas solo iré a que me digan cuanto tiempo tengo exactamente – cerró los ojos – Tony tengo mucho miedo, yo… yo… - rápidamente puso una mano sobre su boca y no pudo continuar porque tuvo que correr al baño otra vez, tirando la prueba de embarazo al piso y dejando a Jarvis grabando los ecos que provenían del baño.

**XxxxX**

- ¡Otra vez te dormiste!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Bruce sobresaltado. Tony debe estar loco. Con esos sustos podría convertirse en "el otro tipo"

- El viaje debió ser agotador en verdad – dijo apesadumbrado – Disculpa por no notarlo antes – el doctor lo miró por unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Si lo habías notado pero estas disculpado – el castaño sonrió – pero hay algo que quiero que me expliques. ¿Cómo hiciste para curar a Pepper del Xtremis? Es decir, ¿cómo hiciste para sacarlo de su ADN? – el castaño hizo una mueca y miró al cielo.

- Solo reprimí las reacciones y la adicción que causaba el Xtremis, evitando así que un día explote. Solo puse al Xtremis a dormir – el doctor Banner lo miraba alarmado.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que no la has curado! – Tony cerró los ojos con culpa – Y sospecho que ella no lo sabe.

- ¿Y que querías que le dijera? – Respondió impotente levantándose del diván – "Pepper, ya no sufrirás por el Xtremis, pero no ha desaparecido de tu cuerpo, estará en tu ADN para siempre" ¿Sabes la cara de tristeza que va a poner? – Bruce solo lo observaba sin chistar y Tony resopló, sentándose en diván – No soportaría verla sufrir otra vez. Mientras hacia la cura y la comprobaba ella sufrió demasiado y yo solo quería revivir al miserable de Aldrich y matarlo con mis propias manos.

- Tony, no fue tu culpa. Ese loco estaba obsesionado contigo y con ella – el castaño ladeó la boca y el doctor recién se percató de algo – si dices que está en su ADN, ¿Qué pasaría si deciden tener un bebe?

- Eso no pasará.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Tienes miedo que el Xtremis…?

- No volveré a exponer la vida de Pepper. Decidí dedicarle más tiempo a ella, a mi vida, a ambos sin correr riesgos – Bruce solo observaba al genio sin poder creer el cambio que había dado – Si se embaraza, lo más probable es que el bebé tenga el Xtremis en su ADN y le haga daño en el embarazo o el parto.

- Te entiendo. Yo con mi "problema" no puedo pensar en tener a alguien a mi lado y mucho menos tener un hijo.

- Tal vez podamos guiarnos de la cura del Xtremis, conseguir una cura para ti y que al fin Betty Ross deje de sufrir – Bruce sonrió moviendo la cabeza por la ocurrencia del castaño - ¿Pero estas seguro que es lo que quieres? Sé que extrañaras al gigante verde.

- ¿Tanto extrañas ponerte una armadura?

- Pero no lo comentes delante de Pep porque se enojará – ambos rieron – hablando de ella le avisaré que estas aquí. Jarvis, ¿puedes decirle a Pepper que baje?

- Señor Stark, la señorita Potts dejó el edificio hace 9 minutos y 42 segundos – el castaño frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? Quedamos que hoy descansaría para que se recupere. ¿Dejó dicho a dónde iba? ¿Se fue con Happy?

- No señor, se fue sola hacia las oficinas de Stark Industries. Un llamado de última hora por la organización de la Expo Stark.

- ¿Recuperarse de qué? – preguntó el doctor ya que Tony parecía estar muy preocupado por su chica.

- Últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien. Supusimos que sería el stress de la Expo Stark pero esa mujer es adicta al trabajo.

- Adicta al trabajo que tú deberías hacer.

- Es mejor que yo para las aburridas reuniones y el tedioso papeleo – respondió con simpleza – pero estoy preocupado, incluso estoy haciendo un programa médico para analizarla de manera general. Estoy seguro que no tiene que ver con el Xtremis pero quisiera tomar precauciones.

- ¿Quieres ayuda para eso?

- Si no es mucha molestia.

**XxxxX**

Pepper estaba llegando a la torre más animada. Le habían confirmado el embarazo y le habían informado que tenía un mes y dos días luego de realizarle las pruebas correspondientes y que, por desgracia, los mareos, náuseas, vómitos, dolores musculares y desmayos (ella daba gracias que no había sufrido de alguno) seguirían por lo menos el primer trimestre, si es que no se extendían hasta los seis meses.

La pelirroja había estado caminando toda la mañana en un centro comercial de la ciudad, por el Central Park y por algunas calles pensando en su futuro, en lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Estaba contenta. El miedo a la reacción de su genio multimillonario aun latía en ella pero había llegado a la conclusión de que su bebe no tenía la culpa de nada y que lo tendría, así el castaño se opusiera, así tenga que romper con él. Así rompiera su propio corazón por eso.

Estaba en el ascensor de la torre, pensando en la manera de darle a Tony la noticia cuando los mareos la asaltaron. Apoyó su cuerpo en la pared del ascensor cuando oyó que este se abrió llevándola a su destino. Vio la sala delante de ella, dio unos cuatro pasos tambaleantes y todo oscureció…

* * *

_**Primer mes de embarazo:**_

Los síntomas que experimentará, además de la ausencia de su regla o un leve sangrado, es el dolor corporal, sobre todo en los senos, que aumentan de tamaño y los pezones van oscureciéndose. También se presentarán nauseas, vómitos y desmayos. En estas cuatro semanas el embrión ya tiene corazón y late en un promedio de 150 pulsaciones por minutos pero tendrán que pasar semanas para que se pueda oír.

* * *

Hola n.n

Primero espero que todos hayan disfrutado de "Iron man 3". Particularmente me encanto la trama, no me gustó mucho que el verdadero Mandarín resultara ser Aldrich, aunque ame que sea malditamente despiadado, y me enamoré aún más de Tony Stark y de Robert Downey Jr.

Segundo. Esperemos que los últimos rumores llegados por aquí no sean ciertos o que se arreglen las diferencias entre Marvel y los actores, ya que dicen que de no ser asi, cambiarían a los protagonistas de Avengers 2 y que Robert cambie de opinión ya que se dicen también que Marvel quiere hacer Iron man 4 pero Rob no quiere.

**Con respecto al fic:** Es la continuación del capítulo donde Tony y Bruce conversan... Ok no, la escena donde Tony cuenta la historia a Bruce mientras este duerme. Trabajo también con el Xtremis. Si algún lector por aquí se ha leído los comic de la serie Xtremis y no tiene nada que ver con las explicaciones, según yo científicas que daré, sorry, no he leído esa serie (sé de qué trata pero no la he leído). Solo he leído "Preludio".

Serán unos 10 a 11capítulos más o menos y espero que les guste.

Aun estoy pensando en el bebe de ellos... Quisiera que sea una niña pero por más que pienso en un nombre solo se me viene a la mente Rose, del fic "Iron Girl" de SelenitaLunar. ¡Como adore a Super Rossie! n.n

Espero sus reviews para saber qué les parece la historia, los errores que he tenido y decirles que aún no daré por concluido los drabbles en "Un nuevo comienzo". Seguiré con ellos. Recuerden que son historias antes de que suceda lo de la tercera película (lloré cuando se destruyeron todas las armaduras y cuando le quitaron el reactor a Tony, pero que romántico estuvo ¿no?)

Cuídense.

_**Raven Sakura**_


	2. Mes 2

**EL LEGADO**

**Capítulo II: Segundo mes**

- ¿Tony? – Pepper despertó hace unos minutos percatándose al ver por el ventanal que la noche había caído. Ya no tenía puesto el traje sastre azul con el que había salido en la mañana. Estaba en su habitación y con una cómoda pijama puesta, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Estaba en el ascensor, pensando en la manera correcta de darle la noticia a Tony, y las consecuencias de esta, cuando el piso empezó a tambalearse bajo sus pies. El ascensor se abrió y… - ¡Me desmayé! – la ginecóloga le había dicho que tenía que cuidarse los tres primeros meses y sale golpeándose. Ahora ya sabía de donde venía la hinchazón a un lado de su cabeza - ¿Jarvis?

- Dígame señorita Potts.

- ¿Y Tony? – preguntó acomodándose en el respaldo de la cama.

- El señor Stark se encuentra en el sofá de la sala, completamente dormido.

- ¿Dormido? – Pepper quiso levantarse pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Bruce! – Y un poco de la preocupación se fue - ¿Por qué Tony está dormido en la sala?

- Hola Pepper – el doctor cerró la puerta tras él y dejó su maletín en la mesita de noche. La pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada, esperando ansiosa su respuesta, mientras este traía una silla a su lado – Tony está bien. Yo… tuve que dormirlo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Tuve que inyectarle un tranquilizante – explicó un poco avergonzado al recordar que lo hizo sin su consentimiento – Si lo hubieras visto cuando te encontró desmayada. Tanto fue el alboroto que armó, que casi despierta al "otro tipo".

- Si te ha dado algún problema, por favor, te pido lo disculpes. Ya sabes cómo es Tony.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes – el doctor respiró profundo – Él debe estar por despertar así que tengo que ser directo.

- ¿Directo? – el doctor la miró a los ojos antes de tomar su maletín. Pepper pudo notar temor en los ojos del doctor cuando sacaba un pequeño objeto blanco dentro de una bolsita hermética – encontré esto tirado en el piso cuando te trajimos aquí – la pelirroja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. No podía creer lo descuidada que había sido – Por ahora te pido que no se lo digas – alzó la mirada encontrándose los ojos suplicantes de Bruce - Tengo miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar – y ella también lo tenía pero sospechó, por la preocupación extrema en la cara del doctor, que sus miedos no eran por la misma razón.

- Doctor Banner – interrumpió Jarvis antes de que Pepper pregunte sus motivos – el señor Stark ha despertado.

- Es mejor que no se lo digas por ahora – la pelirroja asintió, y al mismo tiempo, un mal presentimiento crecía en su pecho.

- ¡Pepper! – Gritó Tony preocupado entrando a la habitación - ¿Cómo está? – preguntó a su amigo sin mirarlo, estaba ocupado cerciorándose que su chica este ilesa.

- Bien, solo necesita descansar un poco y tal vez necesite unas vitaminas – Tony estaba absorto mirando a los ojos de Pepper, intentando ver a través de ellos, queriendo ver algo que lo convencieran de que se encontraba en perfecto estado – Tony, iré abajo.

- Gracias Bruce, yo… yo no sé qué hubiera hecho si tu-

- Tranquilo. Te dormí, estamos a mano.

- Ja, ja, que chistoso. Esa si me la cobraré – respondió un poco fastidiado pero si no lo hubiera dormido habría irritado tanto a Bruce que Hulk habría aparecido a dormirlo a golpes.

- Descansa Pepper.

- Gracias – respondió ella, tratando de esconder sus ansias de preguntarle sus razones. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el paranoico Tony Stark hizo su aparición.

- ¿En serio estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Quieres algo? – luego que la pesadilla que los hizo vivir Aldrich y luego de la destrucción de las armaduras, Tony se había dedicado un poco, solo un poco, más a la empresa y mucho más, exclusivamente a ella, a ellos. Estaba tan contenta que su lado tierno haya salido a flote pero tenía miedo a la reacción de él cuando se enterara de su embarazo.

- Estoy muy bien. Enserio – el castaño junto su frente con la de ella por un momento – pero si quisiera algo – Tony se separó rápidamente para verla a los ojos expectante a sus palabras - ¡Bésame!

- Sus deseos son órdenes…

**XxxxX**

Habían pasado más de veinte días desde el primer desmayo de Pepper en la torre y Tony estaba por volverse loco de la preocupación. Desmayos, mareos y vómitos eran el pan de cada día. Le insistía ir a un hospital pero la pelirroja era mucho más terca que él. Y cuando por fin parecía que se daría la tan anhelada visita al doctor, ¡Pepper le salía con esto!

Habían acordado ir hoy a ver a la doctora en la tarde pero ella cambió la cita a última hora porque se cruzaba con una reunión impostergable. Es más, ya estaba por salir de consulta y él, en la torre Stark.

- ¡Estoy harto de esta situación Bruce!

- Tal vez lo hace porque no quiere preocuparte y porque a ti no te gustan los hospitales – el genio hizo una mueca puesto que tenía razón. El post operatorio para quitarle el reactor fue un infierno en vida, totalmente aburrido en esa habitación de hospital… De no haber sido por Pepper…

- Si tan solo pudiera saber lo que le sucede… – y ahí iba la parte que el buen doctor Banner no quería oír. Siempre que Tony empezaba a expresar la preocupación por lo que sucedía con su chica el doctor quería meterse un tiro en la cabeza para no decir lo que sabía, o tal vez sería mejor convertirse en Hulk y salir a destruir alguna ciudad, abandonada por supuesto, para sacar su frustración afuera - ¿Me estás oyendo? ¡Genial, ahora duermes con los ojos abiertos! – Bruce negó.

- Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas sobre los cambios de Pepper.

- ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Estoy tratando de saber con qué enfermedad se relacionan.

- Ya lo investigué con Jarvis y no tiene nada en concreto, ¿no es cierto Jarvis?

- Eh, sí. Los resultados que tengan los síntomas de desmayos, mareos, vómitos, subida de peso, apetito sexual cambiante-

- ¡Jarvis!

- No te preocupes Tony, mientras más síntomas sepamos es mejor – lo bueno de la genialidad de Tony es que sus inteligencias artificiales parecían tener conciencia propia. Jarvis estaba traicionando a su creador a pedido de Bruce, hasta que pueda saber si Pepper o su bebé corren peligro - ¿Y qué enfermedades encontraste?

- Muy variadas y extrañas, causadas por virus, bacterias, radiación… ¡Si tan solo ella se dejara hacer un simple examen de sangre! – El castaño se sentó en el diván que había puesto en el laboratorio. Bruce le había pedido a Pepper que no se dejara sacar sangre cuando Tony se lo pidiera – Sigue haciéndose la fuerte pero sé que no la está pasando bien.

- ¿Se ha quejado de algo, además de los mareos y vómitos?

- No, pero la conozco, y he aprendido a leer sus gestos, sus ojos y sé que está triste, siente miedo y yo no puedo hacer algo por ella – Tony volteó a mirar a su amigo, que lo miraba sorprendido – Sueno patéticamente cursi para ser yo ¿verdad? A veces también me sorprendo por eso.

- Suenas como un hombre que está preocupado por la única persona que tiene en el mundo – el castaño suspiró - Estás enamorado, es normal – el castaño miraba a un punto indefinido tratando de no pensar en lo que sería su vida si lo más importante que tenía desapareciera de ella.

- Siempre he tenido todo lo que he deseado, incluso lo que no – el doctor siguió haciendo anotaciones en su libreta pero atento a lo que su genio amigo decía – quiero saber que le sucede. Quiero que esté bien. Es lo único que quiero – y Bruce se sintió el ser más desgraciado sobre la tierra.

**XxxxX**

Hoy era el día.

Tenía que aprovechar que Tony había ido a la oficina a una reunión, compadeciéndose que ella había despertado otra vez con vómitos, náuseas y con muchas ganas de dormir. Se sentía muy mal sabiendo que el castaño estaba desesperado por ella, por no saber que le sucedía, pero tenía el presentimiento que aún no debía decírselo. Tenía que saber primero lo que ocultaba Bruce, que durante estos días ha estado evadiéndola, encerrado en los laboratorios de la torre investigando sobre vaya a saber Dios que cosa con el Extremis. Tony le menciono algo sobre la cura, que tal vez lo ayude a curarse y desaparecer a Hulk de su vida, no estaba segura, pero iba a hablar con él. Hoy. Sea como sea.

- Jarvis, ¿el doctor Banner sigue en los laboratorios?

- Sí. Le avisaré que irá verlo.

- No. Quisiera darle una sorpresa – dijo entrando al ascensor.

- Pero sería mejor que le avise-

- Dije no Jarvis. Gracias – a veces pensaba que la IA sabía más que ella y estaba escondiendo la información, pero luego se sentía estúpida por lo paranoica que podría llegar a ser… ¿o no? Pero ese instinto protector era por proteger a su bebe.

Cuando su doctora, hace unos días, le hizo la ecografía, un sentimiento tan cálido se instaló en ella que pensó que no era real hasta que sintió las lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla. Solo se podía apreciar que la cabeza empezaba a formase y en ella, unos pequeños círculos negros que la doctora le dije que eran los ojos del bebé… ¿Tendría ojos como los de su padre? Sería lindo si los tuviera. Pero luego recordó lo que la había llevado con urgencia a ver a la doctora antes de su cita programada.

Había estado asustada. El estrés del trabajo, de lidiar con la preocupación de Tony por ella (que él quiere ocultar pero ella lo conoce tan bien), el cansancio extremo, el aumento de sueño, náuseas, vómitos y el constante dolor punzante sobre su vientre la tenían asustada pensando que algo no andaba bien. "El dolor es normal en algunas mujeres Virginia, no te preocupes. Lo que si le puede hacer mal a tu bebé es el estrés" le había aconsejado la doctora y siguiendo sus palabras tenía que acabar con todas las preocupaciones, y si eran de raíz, mejor.

Pero cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

Al ver varios hologramas en el aire de lo que parecía ser imágenes de ADN se quedó quieta con aquel presentimiento en el pecho que sintió cuando Bruce le pidió que no le dijera nada a Tony. El doctor, que miraba los hologramas mientras hablaba en voz alta, no se percató de su presencia.

Pepper se quiso morir escuchando palabra por palabra saliendo de la boca del doctor.

- El Extremis está acoplado a su ADN de manera irremediable. Y lo más probable es que el ser en su vientre también lo posea en el suyo. Es imposible saber si la paciente presentará problemas normales o extremos durante los casi siete meses restantes del embarazo, si tal vez el bebé tendrá problemas al nacer o si nazca con alguna mal formación.

**XxxxX**

En un departamento de estreno, en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Nueva York, la puerta se abría dejando entrar a un hombre muy bien enternado.

- ¡Al fin libre! – Vociferó estirando los brazos de cara hacia la terraza – y empezaré con mis planes para el futuro.

- Señor…

- Lo sé Jack, lo perdí todo. Y en mis planes trazados, ya no tengo nada que perder. Los que perderán son ellos…

* * *

_**Segundo mes de embarazo:**_

Los malestares continúan. Comenzarás a acumular líquidos y grasa, será normal que subas un poco de peso, por eso será importante que vayas controlando tu alimentación. Sentirás más sueño y cansancio. Tus pechos seguirán sensibles. No te asustes si te mareas o vas mucho al baño a vomitar, y puede que sufras bajas de azúcar, sufriendo mareos o desmayos. Vigila también la presión.

_Tu bebe no mide más que un gramo de arroz, la parte de la cabeza se ira poniendo más redonda y grande en proporción al resto de lo que será su cuerpo. Aparecerán dos puntos negros que serán sus ojos._

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la demora ya que prometí que sería para la semana anterior pero la inspiración estuvo de lado de "Un Nuevo Comienzo" y el trabajo extra de esta fecha (Día del padre. En mi país es este domingo) en el colegio pues me ha arrebatado el tiempo.

Gracias a los follows y favorites, y mil gracias a las lectoras (porque creo que todas somos mujeres por aquí… ¿verdad?) que se toman las molestias de dejarme un review: **monalisamorocha**, **val1794**, **VanessaMauricio**, **lunni**, **Serenithy 31** (Robert Downey Jr = Tony Stark, no habrá otro actor que sea él), **Juani**, **Sujetodepruebas1** (gracias por tus palabras. Si pasaste por mi perfil veras que solo hacia fic de animes y uno que otro cartoon. Espero que también te guste algo de eso), **SelenitaLunar** (Gracias por la corrección. No he leído los comic – no veía películas de comic – y por eso mi error. Sobre el nombre favorito para una bebe pues sería Sakura y como que Tony no tiene mucho que ver con Japón XD Seguiré buscando. Gracias), **Ale Downey Stark-Potts**, **PartnersAlways **(Amiga, Tonyyyy, feliz cumple, este cap va de regalo n.n Espero te guste) y **Karito234fanrob**.

¡No saben cómo me animan los reviews! Cuídense y coman chocolates.

_**Raven Sakura**_


	3. Mes 3: Parte I

**EL LEGADO**

**Tercer mes: Primera parte**

POV Pepper

Se supone sería la etapa más importante de mi vida, la etapa donde viera mi alrededor de manera más hermosa, especial, donde planearía mi futuro para mejor. Nuestro futuro…

Hace 23 días que salí de la torre Stark, tratando de olvidarme de todo, de pensar que estuve en un sueño pero que ya desperté. ¿Qué me iba a imaginar que todo terminaría así?

Ahora, sola, secando las lágrimas que traicioneras surcan mi cara, apaciguando mi dolor de la separación y el miedo a lo que se me avecina mientras acaricio mi casi imperceptible abultado vientre, vivo acurrucada en una pequeña cama, hospedada en un modesto hotel con un nombre falso, luciendo una cabellera negra para que nadie me reconozca.

Quiero desaparecer, no quiero que me encuentre, no quiero verlo, quiero olvidarlo…

_- ¡Dime que no es verdad!_

_- Pep, cálmate por fav-_

_- ¡Dime que Bruce está loco! – Él solo optó por quedarse callado - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – pregunto cansada, sentándome al borde la cama, sujetando mis manos temblorosas._

-_ Pepper, ¿de qué hubiera servido? – y empecé a sollozar. Tony se acercó y se arrodilló para mirarme a los ojos - ¡Estarás bien Pep! Está en tu ADN, sí, pero no te volverás adicta al Extremis y no explotarás como los experimentos de Killian – y levantó mi rostro para ver mis ojos – No te pasará nada. Te juro que no. Sé que crees que los síntomas que tienes ahora son por culpa del Extremis en tu ADN pero vas a estar bien. Bruce y yo trabajamos en eso – Y juro que vi en sus ojos lo que tanto había necesitado en estos dos primeros meses de embarazo: Protección._

_Y decidí que era la hora de los héroes._

_- Quiero tener un hijo._

_- ¿Un qué? – Ambos nos miraros en silencio hasta que él se puso de pie, alejándose algunos pasos de mi – No podemos Pep. Sería muy peligroso, puesto que el Extremis podía traerle problemas al niño, por lo tanto complicaciones para ti y no pienso permitirlo._

_- ¿Pero por qué? Tú eres un genio. Podrías hacerle frente a cualquier complicación y tienes a Bruce ayudándote._

_- Sería muy peligroso._

_- ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes! – le grito antes de pensarlo._

_- ¿Antes de que? – sentí la necesidad de tener apoyo. Su apoyo - ¿acaso estás…? – pero sentí miedo de oír su respuesta. Ya no quería más dolor._

_- ¡Que hago con mis ganas de tener un bebé! – Y noté que volvió a respirar – Quiero que tengamos un bebé Tony, sin importar las consecuencias. Solo cuidemos que esté bien. Que se forme bien._

_- ¡Lo siento Pepper, pero no! No voy a correr el riesgo de perderte, de quedarme sin ti. Eres lo único sin lo cual no podría vivir._

_- ¡Por lo mismo tenías la obligación de decírmelo! ¡¿Y ahora?!... ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! – le digo saliendo de la habitación, dolida, triste, furiosa y envuelta en pánico._

Desaparecí de la torre Stark con lo que tenía puesto.

Cada dos o tres días voy a Stark Industries sin aviso previo por miedo a encontrármelo. Por lo mismo he dejado el BlackBerry y la laptop para que nadie me encuentre. Conozco tan bien por desgracia a Tony que sé que ambos aparatos tienen un GPS desde hace un buen tiempo. Creo que por eso aún no da con mi paradero pero sé que me está buscando.

Me comunico con Bet, mi secretaria, por las noches cuando no voy a la oficina y por respeto a los accionistas que reciben mensualmente su cheque no he dejado mi puesto, aún. Necesito tener todo en orden antes de desaparecer. Porque es lo que ahora deseo. Desaparecer y no pensar en el presente, en el futuro, en el inocente ser que había decidido llevar dentro de mí sin saber tal vez que no era bueno para él.

Tony no conoce mi ubicación ni la dirección de mi ginecóloga, aunque sé que para él casi nada es imposible, en cualquier momento lo va a saber. Por lo tanto he decidido desaparecer.

- Señorita Potts – despego los ojos de la laptop para fijarme en mi secretaria – el señor Stark acaba de llegar al edificio.

- Gracias Bet. Ya sabes que hacer – guardo los archivos que tenía y apagué la laptop, escondiéndola junto al BlackBerry en un rincón de uno de los libreros. Mientras mi amable secretaria vigila para que yo salga de mi oficina.

Salgo apresuradamente y desaparezco por las escaleras de emergencia. Tiene que ser así. Aun no sé si mi bebé está completamente sano pero dentro de mi dolor, haré lo posible para tener un embarazo normal. Por ahora no quiero pensar en nada mas…

Fin POV Pepper

**XxxxX**

En lo alto de un edificio, en la terraza de un departamento, un hombre con un terno gris manipulaba una Tablet hasta que el sonido del celular en su bolsillo captó su atención.

- Dime Jack, ¿la encontraste?

- Si señor, acaba de entrar al banco de siempre.

- Muy bien. Hubiera querido presenciarlo pero tendré que conformarme con acabar personalmente solo con mi queridísimo amigo Anthony Stark.

- ¿Qué hacemos señor?

- Dile a los chicos que entren, que parezca un fatídico daño colateral en un asalto de banco.

- Como Usted ordene señor.

Y guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

- Virginia Pepper Potts, te dije que te daría problemas más pronto de lo que imaginas. Hasta nunca. – y empezó a reír, alegre por la desgracia que había planeado para la pelirroja.

Su venganza había empezado días atrás con Tony, pero al final él sería la cereza en el pastel. Quería verlo destruido y que mejor con su adorada pelirroja.

**XxxxX**

- Buenas tardes señorita – saludo la señorita detrás del mostrador en el banco de la ciudad, con una gran sonrisa que Pepper quería lucir.

- Buenas tardes – respondió cortés la pelirroja a pesar del cansancio y de la opresión en su pecho. Un mal presentimiento – quisiera hacer un retiro de-

- ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS QUE ESTO ES UN ASALTO! – y disparos retumbaron en el banco, haciendo que los asustados clientes se tiren al piso. Pero las balas alcanzaron algunos brazos y piernas, pero a la pelirroja, 6 balas entraron a su cuerpo: espalda, brazos y piernas, causando graves heridas, daños internos.

- ¡Vámonos! – gritó uno de los encapuchados. Salieron todos a prisa y treparon a unas motos que los esperaban para huir a toda prisa siendo perseguidos por varias patrullas.

Dentro del banco, tendida en el piso, su pálida piel contrastaba con el rojo de su sangre que la rodeaba. Trataba de respirar a pesar de la sangre inundando sus pulmones, las lágrimas por miedo caían raudas. Las lágrimas de impotencia por no poder proteger a esa vida dentro de ella también. No conocería sus ojos, no oiría su voz, su llanto, su risa. No podría abrazarlo y eso la estaba matando más que las balas.

- Tony… - susurró a duras penas, ante el bullicio de la gente herida y de las personas que gritaban en la puerta por ayuda – Tony… - susurró otra vez recordando sus castañas orbes mirándola al hacer el amor, cuando mencionaba su nombre, cuando mencionaba que la amaba. Ahora, nada podría arreglarse. Nada… Está muerta.

.

.

.

_Tercer mes de embarazo:_

_Algunas mujeres notan ya una leve forma en su vientre y sienten emociones muy intensas respecto al hijo que crece en su interior. Las pruebas que se van a realizar determinan posibles problemas y la conexión con el hijo es muy intensa a la vez de causar miedo hasta no saber cuál es su estado._

A partir de la semana 11 el bebé crece rápidamente. El útero se encaja en la pelvis y aumenta de tamaño, tiene las dimensiones de un pomelo. Aunque no se note el embarazo en el vientre abultado irá haciéndose patente a lo largo de este mes pero los senos si tienen más peso y volumen.

_La madre puede estar muy sensible emocionalmente o tener cambios de humor. Romper a llorar sin causa aparente, estar cansada y con sueño son síntomas normales. Lo que necesita la embarazada es cuidarse, descansar y recibir el sostén emocional y organizativo de los que la rodean. _

_El embrión se convierte en feto identificable por su forma como un ser humano. En la semana 11 sus brazos y piernas crecen y los huesos, aunque sean todavía flexibles, van endureciéndose. En este mes se produce además de un crecimiento notable una diferenciación de los órganos y de los sentidos._

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola n.n

¿Cómo están? Yo atareada. Aquí es el mes patrio (día de la independencia el 28 de julio) así que mi trabajo es recontra recargado: Exámenes bimestrales, entrega de registros, festival de comidas típicas, disertaciones en la formación y encima tengo un problemón con el banco por cuentas acumuladas (mi trabajo no es muy remunerado), incluso estoy vendiendo mi celular (T.T ¡Estaré incomunicada!)… estoy sufriendo en serio…Por eso espero comprendan la demora.

Este mes (no sé si lo haré de nuevo) será en dos partes. La primera con un POV de Pepper y la que viene obviamente un POV de Tony (con él trataré de ponerme mucho archi mega híper dramática). Ha decir verdad, me ha gustado el capítulo pero quería hacerlo mucho más dramático. Espero les haya gustado y ahora adivinen quien es el tipo vengativo. Nadie me lo respondió el cap. anterior pero sé que lo saben.

Gracias a los favorites, follows, pero especialmente a los que envían sus reviews: **VanessaMauricio** (gracias por tu comentario), **SPKBLUE** (Opino lo mismo que tú con respecto a Jarvis, deberíamos trabajarlo más en los fic), **Ale Downey Stark-Potts** (Si también me da penita Pepper asi que imagínate como estuve escribiendo este cap u.u), **The amazing Harold** (¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el regalo! Espero que este cap te guste), **SelenitaLunar** (Créeme que incluso yo estoy pensando aun sobre el Extremis y el bebe ya que…. Mejor no te lo digo para mantener el suspenso. Gracias por tu comentario^^), **karitofanrob** (la reacción de Tony recién la veremos en el siguiente cap. Espero que este te guste^^) y **Valeria-90** (Espero te guste el cap^^).

Cuídense y coman chocolate n.n

**_Raven Sakura_**


	4. Mes 3: Parte II

**Nota de la autora:** Segunda parte del tercer capítulo. Tardísimo para variar U.U Sinceramente no me quedó como esperaba pero aquí se los dejo… Espero les guste.

* * *

"…**Necesito un favor, un poco más de medicina pues nunca entendí la manera para poder evitar sentir que me rompen las piernas cuando no estas… "**

.

.

.

**EL LEGADO**

Tercer mes: Segunda parte

Nunca pude imaginarme pasando por esto. Recuerdo cuando Rhody se pasó borracho una semana porque su primera novia lo terminó. Lo acompañé obviamente pero en serio era muy deprimente y yo enserio me reía de lo tonto que se veía. "_Ya verás cuando pases por esto_" me dijo mi amigo y por eso me dije: ¡Ey, no sufriré por una tontería! Solo es una reacción química en el cerebro que se puede controlar. ¡No sufriría por amor! Y por eso nunca me involucré sentimentalmente con alguna de las mujeres que pasaron por mi cama.

Ahora puedo reírme de mí. Que irónica la vida.

He pasado los momentos más felices a su lado: cuando despertaba a su lado, cuando la abrazaba, cuando la besaba. ¡Diantres! Son los mejores besos que he recibido en mi vida y cuando hacíamos el amor era la sensación a la que comúnmente se le dice "indescriptible". Y lo es… Ahora solo me queda rememorarlos pero cada vez que lo hago duele mucho porque no volveré a vivirlos, porque los perdí por idiota. Porque cuando no le conté sobre mi estado por culpa del paladio me recalcó lo importante que era la confianza entre nosotros y le oculté que no la había curado…

La perdí...

.

.

.

Cuando me embriagaba casi a diario, olvidaba lo que sentía en ese momento, desaparecía mi conciencia y al día siguiente era un amnésico. Ahora que llevo incontables vasos de este carísimo whisky concuerdo con una conocida frase que oí por ahí: Las penas de amor no se ahogan…

… _las malditas saben nadar…_

Estoy borracho después de tanto tiempo porque mi felicidad se fue... No quiero hacer nada más que olvidarme de todo, incluso de mí.

- Señor…

- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Alguien se ha metido en la torre?! - y encima se mueve el piso… - ¿Terremoto?

- Señor Stark sería mejor que se mantuviera sentado y dejara de beber.

- ¡Demonios Jarvis, me asustaste!

- Lo siento señor, no era mi intención…

- Yo pienso que si…

- Le recomiendo que se quede en el sofá, que duerma unas horas, se bañe y coma algo.

- No tengo porque hacer todo eso – creo que lo dije solo para mí – No hay una razón para estar bien.

- Señor, detesto contradecirlo-

- Entonces no lo hagas.

- Pero son muchas las personas que se preocupan por usted, además de este servidor… - ¿Jarvis? Bien, cuando estoy ebrio puedo crear cosas pero no creo haberle creado un cuerpo a Jarvis. Él no es una persona... ¿o sí? – …las múltiples caídas pueden estar produciéndole hasta hemorragias internas y usted no me permite chequearlo.

- ¿Caídas yo?

- Son 53 caídas señor desde que empezó a beber. Hace 23 días exactamente.

- Gracias por llevar la cuenta – Hace 23 días que Pepper se fue.

- Además del golpe que tuvo en las costillas cuando intentaron secuestrarlo.

– Espera, ¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Cuándo?

- Hace 2 días señor.

- Entonces explícame sabe lo todo, ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?

- Debe ser por su estado de ebriedad.

- Y si estaba tan ebrio, ¿Por qué salí?

- Fue a Stark Industries Nueva York señor – Vagamente recuerdo que esperé ver esta vez a Pepper, el GPS de su blackberry y su laptop me indicaban que estaba ahí – Y cuando regresaba solo… - ¡Maldita seas Jarvis! Ya recordé que no la encontré –… en su auto, unas hummers le cerraron el paso.

- ¿Me estrellé?

- Maniobró por unas cuadras más hasta chocar en una avenida concurrida. Fue portada de muchos diarios.

- No quiero ver los periódicos – le digo fastidiado, empujando los hologramas a mi alrededor - Quiero saber algo más importante.

- Dígame señor Stark.

- ¿Ella llamó?

- Sí. Una sola vez para preguntar cómo está. Fue la misma tarde del intento del secuestro. Usted no quiso ir al hospital.

- ¡¿Y por qué no me la pasaste?! - ¿Es que Jarvis se volvió loco? Muero por hablar con ella y no me la pasa.

- Intenté hacerlo pero cuando se fue al taller me ordenó que no le pasara ninguna llamada, así sea el presidente.

- ¿Al taller? Dirás al laboratorio, con Bruce.

- No señor. Estuvo en el taller desde aquella tarde. Acaba de subir por una botella de whisky.

Eso es raro. Para lo único que me he encerrado en este último año es para reparar a Tonto y a Babas, y para crear una serie de máquinas que ayudarían en lo referente a energía limpia para las fábricas más contaminadoras a nivel mundial, pero de eso hace cuatro o cinco meses…

No recuerdo que hice allí abajo…

- Señor sería mejor que no baje en estas condiciones – hasta ahora no sé porque Jarvis se empeña en decirme que hacer si sabe que no le haré caso. Me apoyo en la pared del ascensor mientras baja un piso hacia mi taller en la torre. No logro recordar que he estado haciendo allí y por ahora no quiero pensar. La resaca es horrible y más si no tengo a Pepper que sabe qué hacer en estos momentos.

- Jarvis, recuérdame que he estado haciendo allí… no sé, ¿reparando el Ford?

- No señor.

- ¡No me digas que empecé a crear armamento militar porque…!

- No señor. Tampoco es eso.

- ¿Entonces? – y cuando la puerta se abrió sentí caer mi mandíbula. Quedé asombrado de ver aquello de lo que me despedí hace tiempo…

Mi distracción…

- Este es el Mark 43… – la resaca se me pasó de golpe… ¿Cómo creé un traje en tal estado de ebriedad? –… Diseñado en tan solo un día y medio.

- ¿Por qué lo creé?

- Dijo que era solo por si acaso… y porque no tenía más que hacer…

- ¿y Bruce no dijo nada? – él estaba de acuerdo con que ya no existan trajes.

- El doctor Banner no había salido de su laboratorio en varios días hasta hoy en la mañana y cuando usted se accidentó – aún sigo sin creérmelo. Digo, soy un genio pero ¿hacer un traje en total estado de inconciencia?

- Quiero ver los videos de seguridad, quiero ver mi genialidad en acción.

- Me temo que eso no será posible señor. Me ordenó eliminar los videos para desaparecer las pruebas.

- Hay una armadura dorada con rojo metálico en medio del taller, ¿y ordené borrar los videos para desaparecer evidencias?

- Los buscaré señor.

- No, déjalo, lo haré yo – si Jarvis no me lo dice, podría creer que el traje solo es una simple alucinación de mi borrachera. A Fury le saldrá un tercer ojo cuando se entere que Iron man está de regreso - ¡Wow! ¿Por qué hay videos de seguridad con el nombre de Pepper?

- Pidió que titulara todos los videos donde aparezca la señorita Potts para una maratón hace unos días – no sé qué responder ante esto…

"_Pepper llegando a casa"_

"_Pepper en el estudio"_

"Pepper en la prensa"

"_Pepper hot"_, mi favorito.

"_Pepper cocinando"_

"Pepper enojada"

"_El bebé"_

"_Pepper y…"_

- ¿"El bebé"? Este video es de hace unos meses.

- Ha sido un error mío, en ese video no aparece la señorita Potts. Lo borraré enseguida de la lista.

- No lo borres Jarvis. Quiero verlo.

- Como usted ordene.

¿Jarvis equivocándose? Acabo de crear un traje en total estado de ebriedad ¿y mi IA comete un error? Si, seguro, y al rato vendrán Natasha y Légolas diciéndome "¡Ey, seremos padres y tú serás el padrino!"… Es algo ilógico e inverosímil.

- Corriendo video.

"_Hola. Yo… soy Virginia Potts o Pepper Potts, casi tengo 35 años, actualmente soy la CEO de Stark Industries y estoy comprometida con…_ - Conmigo… en esa época lo estábamos – _Bueno yo, no sé porque estoy grabando este video o para quien, las náuseas y arcadas que estoy reprimiendo no me dejan pensar con claridad_ – Aun debe tener esos síntomas. Necesito encontrarla - _aunque creo que lo hago porque no tengo a quien decírselo antes que a Tony, pero_… _¡Dios! Tengo miedo_ – ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?... ¿Ya sabía lo que le pasaba? – _Tengo mucho miedo, siento una alegría inmensa, aunque el pánico me está haciendo temblar. Exactamente no sé qué hacer_ – ¿Por qué lloras Pepper? No quiero verla llorar… y la última vez que la vi lloraba por mi culpa. Irónico… - _¡No pensé en esto! Siendo sincera soñé en algún momento de mi vida en pasar por esta etapa pero al pasar los años, la vida que llevo y comparto con Tony ya lo había descartado_ - ¿Me culpa?... Yo la lastimé... - _Esto es algo muy grande, implica demasiada responsabilidad de mi parte y de la suya, si es que desea tenerla_ – Ahora sí creo que se me pasó algo ¿responsabilidad en qué? No lo entiendo ¿Y ese palito blanco? Uhmmm… ¿Dónde he visto esos palitos blancos? - _No sé cómo paso_ – extraño cuando rueda los ojos, ¿Dónde he visto palitos así? No parece una jeringa – _Bueno si lo sé, pero ambos nos cuidamos, o eso creo_ – ¿cuidarnos?... ¿Por qué el palito blanco tiene dos rayitas rojas?... ¡MIERDA! Ella está… ¡ELLA ESTÄ…! – _Estoy embarazada… Perdóname Tony. Lo sé, no lo planeamos, pero según la prueba hay alguien en camino que va a depender de nosotros o tal vez de mí, dependiendo lo que quieras para tu futuro, nuestro futuro_ – ¿Dijo embarazada? ¿En serio lo dijo? – _Te amo y sé que tú a mí. Por lo pronto iré a confirmarlo, aunque con estos síntomas solo iré a que me digan cuanto tiempo tengo exactamente_ –… – _Tony tengo mucho miedo, yo… yo…_ - se fue al baño a vomitar… vómitos, nauseas, mareos, desmayos, y no lo vi… ¿Qué clase de genio soy?...

Por eso estaba furiosa y triste la última vez que la vi. El día que discutimos, el día que se fue…

_- Quiero tener un hijo._

_- ¿Un qué?… No podemos Pep. Sería muy peligroso, puesto que el Extremis podría traerle problemas al niño, por lo tanto complicaciones para ti y no pienso permitirlo._

_- ¿Pero por qué? Tú eres un genio. Podrías hacerle frente a cualquier complicación y tienes a Bruce ayudándote._

_- No soy doctor y eso sería muy peligroso._

_- ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!_

_- ¿Antes de que?... ¿acaso estás…? _

_- ¡Que hago con mis ganas de tener un bebé!... Quiero que tengamos un bebé Tony, sin importar las consecuencias. Solo cuidemos que esté bien, que se forme bien._

_- ¡Lo siento Pepper, pero no! No voy a correr el riesgo de perderte, de quedarme sin ti. Eres lo único sin lo cual no podría vivir._

_- ¡Por lo mismo tenías la obligación de decírmelo! ¡¿Y ahora?!... ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!_

Iba a decírmelo y yo fui un maldito egoísta…

Seré papá... ¿Pero seré papá? Digo, ¿Un buen papá?…

Soy un ser casi inestable, egoísta, narcisista, loco impulsivo, con tendencias autodestructivas, obsesivo como nadie y no he tenido un ejemplo paterno en el internado… Aun así Pepper espera un hijo nuestro. Necesito encontrarla.

- Señor, el doctor Banner viene para acá.

- Bien, necesito hablar con él, debemos terminar el escáner médico y debemos esforzarnos por encontrar a Pepper. Tiene que regresar… Tienen que regresar.

- Tony, no te encontré arriba y Jarvis me dijo que aquí estarías. Necesito hablar contigo.

- Yo también. Ya sé porque Pepper estaba mal.

- ¿Ya lo sabes?

- Pepper está embarazada – he de admitir que decirlo en voz alta me emocionó, miedo y alegría juntos, pero me extraña que Bruce no se sorprenda – ¿Por qué tienes cara de culpable? Yo tengo la culpa del estado de Pep – me extraña verlo mudo, quitándose los anteojos y con la mirada gacha, juega con ellos entre sus manos casi imperceptiblemente temblorosas mientras bota el aire con pesadez y una pregunta surca mi cabeza - ¿Lo sabias? – pregunto con miedo. Bruce es mi amigo y no me ocultaría algo tan importante…

- Si – lo quedé mirando pasmado – lo descubrí casualmente el día que Pepper se desmayó por primera vez en la torre – alzó la mirada y vi culpabilidad. Yo quería golpearlo pero me contuve. Sabía que perdería así me pusiera el traje – Me dijiste que no querías que saliera embarazada porque temías perderla, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar ante una noticia como esta.

- Si no he saltado aun por la ventana es por la resaca, mi cuerpo aún no se entera de la noticia. El día que Pepper se fue, ¿no te encontró haciendo pruebas del Extremis, grabando los resultados y comparándolos con los de ella, verdad? – Bruce negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué descubrió?

- Nunca hice pruebas para curarme guiándome de tus resultados del Extremis. Estos meses estuve trabajando para encontrar una cura para, antes que el embarazo siga avanzando, evitar alguna reacción adversa en el bebé. Pepper me encontró cuando grababa las hipótesis de posibles resultados – eso aplacó mi ira. Ese era mi amigo, aunque me mostraré molesto para que aun no se vaya y me ayude a encontrar a mi chica.

- Señor, el coronel Rhodes está en la línea.

- No quiero hablar con él ahora, aunque nos puede ayudar a encontrar a Pepper. Pásamelo.

- ¡Tony…!

- ¡Hola amigo, te tengo una noticia…!

- ¡Tony, Pepper está en el hospital! – Mi corazón se detuvo y amenazaba con salírseme por la boca.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Bruce por mí. Mi voz desapareció.

- Al parecer asaltaron el banco donde estaban y fue herida en la balacera.

- ¿Cómo que "al parecer"? – Rhody nunca usa palabras por las puras. Esas dos me llamaron la atención.

- Luego te lo diré. Te veo en el hospital.

- Tony tenemos que irnos – Me dijo Banner como explicándomelo. Aún seguía en shock. Corrí a darme una ducha rápida a pedido de Bruce y nos dirigimos al hospital.

.

.

.

- Señorita, buscamos a Virginia Potts – le digo con brusquedad. Necesito verla.

- Piso cuatro. La señorita se encuentra en cuidados intensivos… - indicó algo mas pero con lo primero que oí salgo corriendo con Bruce tras mío. Me dijo ya en el ascensor que su ginecóloga está con ella. Llegamos al piso y al instante se me aborda una mujer de unos cuarenta años más o menos.

- Señor Stark, mi nombre es Maggi Leig, ginecóloga de la señorita Potts.

- Mucho gusto – respondo dándole la mano – él es el doctor Bruce Banner – ambos se saludan con la cabeza - ¿Cómo está?

- Bien, será mejor que me sigan pues necesito que vea algo y me explique qué sucede con Pepper.

- ¿Pero qué sucedió exactamente? – pregunta Bruce – nos dijeron que estaba en el hospital pero no nos dieron más detalles.

- Síganme – responde la doctora y comenzó a andar con nosotros atentos a cada palabra – Al parecer… - otra vez esas palabras - … quisieron asaltar el banco, dispararon y algunas balas le dieron: una en el brazo, dos en la pierna derecha, una en el hombro y dos, que son las más preocupantes, en la espalda pues comprometieron la columna y un riñón – cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando no pensar cómo se sintió en ese momento. No pude proteger lo que le da sentido a mi vida. Y de pronto recordé su estado.

- ¿Y cómo está el bebé? – la doctora se detuvo en seco y yo casi tropiezo con Bruce. Está sorprendida por mi pregunta así que supongo Pepper le habría dicho que yo no sabía nada – Me enteré hace una hora de casualidad – esa mujer ahora me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Me odia.

- Pepper llegó en coma - suelta fríamente al volver andar - Se decidió estabilizarla por unas horas para luego pasarla a quirófano y quitarle las balas del cuerpo, cerrar heridas internas y esperar que salga del coma o, caso de que no despertara, mantenerla estable por el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que el bebé termine de formarse y nacer sin problemas – con cada palabra siento como un cuchillo me corta en pedazos. Pobre mi Pepper – pero a los 12 minutos que llegó empezó a suceder algo extraño que nos tiene preocupados. Ya habíamos decidido llamarlo a pesar que Virginia no le había comunicado que serían padres y en la última cita, en la cual en lugar de verla radiante y con aumento de peso para sus casi tres meses de embarazo, la vi triste, demacrada y delgada – definitivamente me detesta por hacer sufrir a Pepper – y me hizo hincapié de que Usted no debía enterarse por nada de este mundo de su estado – parpadeé varias veces ante sus palabras - pero la situación se nos escapa de las manos – nos detuvimos frente a un ventanal. Vi hacia dentro y mire a Bruce que está tan sorprendido como yo. Regresé la mirada hacia el ventanal.

Dentro, rodeada de máquinas sin estar conectadas a ellas, sobre una camilla de sábanas blancas impolutas, se encontraba Pepper, completamente de color naranja.

El Extremis está activo…

.

.

.

_"**En este universo nada es eterno, tarde o temprano todo deberá desaparecer. Tanto la felicidad como la tristeza se desvanece con el tiempo."**_

.

.

.

_Tercer mes de embarazo:_

La madre ha aumentado la talla, haciéndose recomendable un sujetador adecuado. La aureola puede oscurecerse y verse también más marcadas las venas de los senos. Los pezones son sensibles.

_La mujer habrá engordado aproximadamente un kilo o kilo y medio. Es importante seguir los consejos del médico y cuidar especialmente la alimentación y la hidratación, proveyéndonos de las vitaminas, minerales y proteínas necesarias para sentirnos bien y nutrir al feto, que recibe la alimentación de nuestra, por ahora, pequeña placenta. _

_La piel suele estas más suave y las embarazadas se sienten radiantes, las personas de nuestro entorno señalarán lo guapísimas que estamos. Ha aumentado el volumen de sangre y las hormonas del embarazo hacen que las glándulas sebáceas den mejor aspecto a la piel. No está de más comenzar a hidratar la piel del vientre con aceite de almendras u otro producto adecuado, para prepararla para los meses que vienen. _

_La felicidad también influye en el aspecto general, aunque también es normal que sentirse cansada y pesada haga pasar momentos más difíciles._

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola n.n

Aquí de regreso. En serio disculpen la demora pero el trabajo me absorbe pero más que nada fue el capítulo. Antes de ampliar, tres cosas:

La frase al inicio pertenece a la canción **"Nuestra aflicción"** de Panda, banda mexicana de rock. Adoro las canciones de esa banda.

La frase final no sé de donde la saque pero la tengo en mi cuaderno de frases. (adicción de lectora)

Para aquellas que respondieron sobre quién estaba detrás del incidente de Pepper fue Hammer. Ya hablaré sobre él más adelante.

Este capítulo se me ha hecho el más difícil hasta ahora de este fic pues, como te habrás dado cuenta, es un POV de Tony y sabemos que si es difícil escribir sobre él, lo es aún más escribir como él pensaría. Espero, en serio espero, que les haya gustado. Son nueve hojas, más de tres mil doscientas palabras escritas con cariño para ustedes y esta pareja que me tiene atrapada y esperando Avengers 2, 3 y que se concrete Iron Man 4…

¿Qué? Vale la pena soñar no. XD

Gracias a los favorites y follows pero especialmente a los reviews: **Ale Downey Stark-Potts** (Si disfrute de las vacaciones del mes patrio, durmiendo hasta tarde n.n Espero te guste este capítulo), **SelenitaLunar **(Este no es tan dramático como el anterior pero espero te guste. Si el malo de Hammer), **Valeria-90** (Espero te guste el cap y sobre la muerte de un personaje pues aún no lo sé. En serio lo estoy pensando), **Karito234fanrob** (Espero este cap. calme tus ansias. Cuídate y gracias por leer), **The amazing Harold** (¡Tonyyyy! Cruzaste bien los dedos para que pueda actualizar por lo que veo n.n Gracias por tus lindas palabras. ¿A mis pies? No, arriba, estoy aprendiendo recién a escribir… ahora si me invitas un helado chocochips te lo puedo aceptar XD Este cap. no es tan dramático como el anterior pero espero que se note la esencia de un Tony muerto por amor. Gracias por leerme) y **Caro** (Aunque me parece que solo leíste el primer capítulo, espero te gusten los demás. Gracias)

_**Raven Sakura**_


End file.
